Let's Play House!
by Kurankira
Summary: Kahoko was asked by her kindergarten teacher to look after 20 young students. Kahoko decided to bring Keiichi, whom she worries he might sleep while looking after the children, Shouko, who might shy away from the children and Len, who might scare them XD
1. Chapter 1

**New FanFic!!! Please read and review! **

**I do not own La Corda D'oro**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Let's Play House

**Chapter 1**

One day, Kahoko was asked by her kindergarten teacher to look after her students for a day "You can bring a friend of yours if you like Kahoko" said the teacher.

"Sure, and it's nice to see you again" Kahoko said to her kind teacher.

The next day Kahoko asked her friends if they were free for the day but Mio and Nao said that they'll be busy that day so she asked her friends at the concourse.

"Sorry Hino, I have soccer practice" said Ryoutarou

"Sorry Kaho-chan, I need to practice with the orchestra" was Kazuki's reply

When it came to Azuma, Kahoko didn't bother asking. _Yunoki-senpai must be busy, right? So I won't disturb him, and I don't want to be alone with him and the kids_ Kahoko thought as she saw Azuma being surrounded by girls.

She saw Shouko on her way to the music rooms "Shouko!" Kahoko called while heading towards her kohai.

"K-kaho-senpai?" Shouko was surprised at Kahoko "What is it?"

"Are you free later at four?" Kahoko asked

"Y-yes, why?" Shouko asked

"My teacher in kindergarten asked me to look after her students at four until their parents come to pick their kids up, can you help me?" Kahoko asked "I'll invite someone to come with us" she added

"Sure, I'll meet you in front of our school gate" Shouko agreed and preceded to her practice.

_Should I ask Tsukimori as well?_ Kahoko thought while going to the usual room Len and Kahoko practiced. She spotted Keiichi, who was about to open his room, and asked him if he wanted to help. Keiichi agreed as well.

"Sorry, I'm late again" Kahoko said while entering the room. She saw Len standing arms crossed with an annoyed expression.

"I'm glad you know. Let's start" Len took his violin.

"Okay" Kahoko took her violin as well then they started practicing.

At 3:55 PM, Kahoko said "Len I need to go" she packed her violin and fixed her things.

"Where?" Len asked

"I need to help my teacher in the Kindergarten; do you want to help me? I have Shouko and Shimizu to come with me, the more the merrier, right?" Kahoko smiled at Len and gave him a please-say-yes expression.

Len didn't know what to answer that time because he doesn't know if he wanted to or needed to help her.

Since Len was not speaking and because Kahoko wanted him to come as well she decided "I'll take that as a yes" Kahoko fixed Len's things, took his things and pulled him out of the room.

When both of them were already outside the school building, Len suddenly realized that he was being pulled by Kahoko at the same time he was forced to come with her "I didn't say I'll help you" Len said while being dragged by Kahoko.

Kahoko stopped and looked at him "I need your help, I can't handle all twenty, five year old kids" Kahoko said pleading for his help.

While she was practicing with Len, she suddenly thought about Keiichi dozing off while looking after the kids and Shouko shying away from the young ones.

"You have the Kohai's, right?" Len said taking his things from her; she gave them back to him.

"Yeah but Shimizu-kun might… and Shouko-chan might…" She cant explain to him properly but Len understood it by knowing what kind of people his Kohai's are.

"Fine" he said with a sigh

"Yay!!!" Kahoko smiled again and went towards the gate where she found both Keiichi and Shouko.

In the kindergarten…

"Kahoko thank you vary much for agreeing" Kahoko's teacher said, she looked at Len, Shouko and Keiichi "Thank you for helping me" She said towards them.

"Their parents will pick them up at five so you guys only need to look after them for an hour, thanks again" The teacher said and went to what she was about to do for the rest of the day.

All the kids were playing when Kahoko entered the room full of kids.

"Hi everyone!" Kahoko greeted them cheerfully "I'm Kaho-onee-chan, remember?"

"Kaho-onee-chan!!!" All the kids greeted her cheerfully. They all remember since Kahoko went there before that day.

"I have some people to introduce so please be nice to them" Kahoko said

"Yes!" They said in unison

Kahoko pointed at Shouko "That's Shouko-onee-chan and next to her is Kiichi-nee-chan"

"H-hello" Shouko smiled at the kids

"Good afternoon" Keiichi gave a deep bow towards the kids

_This wont be bad after all_ Kahoko thought

She pointed at Len "And that's Len-nee-chan" Kahoko smiled at Len

The kids stared at Len then greeted him "Hi Len-nee-chan!" ten students went toward Len- rushing towards Len, all ready to play with him and the others went toward Shouko and Keiichi.

When the kids got near Len, Len gave them a glare at first then a sigh. Some of them hesitated but some went to jump on him.

Kahoko saw Len being covered by kids. She looked at his face; it has the get-them-off-me expression. Kahoko tried to not laugh when she went toward Len _Oh yeah, he's not used to have kids around_ She remembered.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**I'll try to update fast since this story might only have few chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's chapter two and it's the last chapter :)**

**Enjoy!...  
**

* * *

**Let's Play House**

**Chapter 2**

Kahoko helped Len take the kids down from him. "Sorry Tsukimori-kun" Kahoko said while carrying a five year old girl who jumped to Len earlier.

"Its fine" Len said then stared at the girl that Kahoko was carrying "…What?" Len asked the little kid.

"I have an idea!" the little girl struggled to get away from Kahoko's arms, Kahoko let her go, and the little girl called her friends.

Kahoko looked at Len; Len looked at her, as well, for a while then looked at the little girl who was now standing on a chair "Let's play house!"

The other girls went toward the girl who was standing on the chair

"Miki, I want to be the mommy!" said the girl with violet hair to the one standing on the chair, Miki.

"No! I want to be the mommy!" protested the other.

"This doesn't look good" Kahoko said

"I agree" Len said now brushing his hair with his hand.

"Kaho-senpai… is it fine… if I take a nap with them?" Keiichi pointed at the five kids who were now sleeping, taking their nap.

"Ok" Kahoko said, Keiichi went towards the sleeping kids and took a nap with them. "Five out, fifteen to go" Kahoko told herself.

Kahoko looked at Shouko who was peacefully reading a book to the three kids in one corner. Those kids seemed to be interested at the book Shouko was reading. "Make that eight out, twelve to go" Kahoko told herself

"I know Kaho-onee-chan can be the mommy and Len-onii-chan can be the daddy!" Miki said loudly that Shouko, Len and Kahoko snapped their head towards the little girl who was now grinning.

"T-that can't be possible right?" Kahoko said while going towards Miki, her face was all red, she added "I can't play with you. I can't be mommy" she gave them a nervous laugh

_I can't involve Len in this game of theirs. He'll get furious!_ Kahoko thought.

Kahoko looked at Len who was glaring at Miki for involving him.

Kahoko decided "I can play mommy but Len-onii-chan can't be daddy, is it ok if I pick anyone other than onii-chan?" Kahoko asked.

Miki and the others considered it for a while then said "But Keiichi-onii-chan is sleeping" Miki pointed at Keiichi who was napping with two girls and three boys.

"I mean, I will pick from some of you classmates" Kahoko said

"All of us will be brothers and sisters and we want Len-onii-chan or Keiichi-onii-chan to be daddy and Shouko-onee-chan is granny!" Miki said and the others repeated what Miki said, making the room noisier. Shouko's face wore a shocked expression hearing the word _granny_ made her think that she looked like a granny to them. Kahoko saw Shouko and was embarrassed, because Shouko already agreed to help her but the poor Kohai ended up being asked to be a granny, even though she doesn't look like one.

"Fine, fine just keep it down" Kahoko hushed everyone, not wanting to wake Keiichi and the other five.

"Yay!" The others cheered

"Sorry Tsukimori-kun, let's just play with them. It's only for a day anyway" Kahoko smiled at him.

"Fine" Len said with a scowl

After ten minutes with Shouko, the kids decided to go and play with their _mommy_ and _daddy_. "Mommy, daddy lets play!" All of them ran towards Len and Kahoko.

"What should we play?" Kahoko asked them

"Hmm…" a boy with black hair tried to think in front of Kahoko "What is that?" The boy asked, pointing at the blue and red cases, hers and Len's violin.

"It's our violins" Kahoko said. She took her violin and showed it to the children.

"I saw that in a store" a girl said "Can Kaho-onee-chan play?"

"Sure" Kahoko positioned her violin and looked at Len "I bet daddy is way better than me"

"Stop involving me, I'm no babysitter" Len said

"Let's play something for them Tsukimori-kun" Kahoko wanted Len to play as well

"Pleeaasseee" The kids pleaded

Len took his violin and stood beside Kahoko "You're very lucky to have everything your way today" Len said to Kahoko

"Heh, not really, but thanks for agreeing Tsukimori-kun" Kahoko started to play Canon and Len followed. The kids listened to them.

After their performance the kids smiled and clapped. Keiichi and the other five kids are already awake and they are all clapping as well. Shouko was smiling at Kahoko and Len.

Len took a look at the wall clock, the clock says that there was only ten minutes left _A little more and I'm free from these little monsters _Len thought. He looked at Kahoko who was playing with the little kids _she gets along well with kids_ he thought _unlike me…_

All girls went toward Len and all boys stayed beside Kahoko. Chiaki, one of the boys, asked "Why didn't mommy hug daddy? My mom hug daddy when she's happy. Aren't you happy Kaho-onee-chan?"

Kahoko blushed again _where did they get those questions? _Kahoko asked herself "I'm… it's because…" Kahoko's mind wasn't working at all; _did they all really think that we were really mommy and daddy?_ She asked herself

"Daddy, why didn't you hug or kiss mommy? My mama and papa hug each other whenever they are happy. I hug my mama and papa when I'm happy. Aren't you happy?" Miki asked Len

_Thank goodness Fuyumi, Shimizu and especially Hino didn't hear her_ he thought and gave a sigh. "We're not really like your mama and papa Miki, let's stop this house game" he carried Miki and went to Kahoko to tell her that anytime soon, their parents would be picking them up and that the game House is over.

Kahoko agreed on stopping the game and decided on cleaning the room since it was a mess. Before she and Len performed canon to the children, they were all playing house, meaning it include the mini kitchen set and all that goes in the game, and that made all the mess.

After a few minutes, the children's parents came and took their children thanking Kahoko and her friends.

"Onee-chan and onii-chan thank you!" The kids thanked Kahoko, Len, Shouko and Keiichi

"See you all next time" Kahoko said bye to them as the leave.

"Kaho-senpai I'll leave now" Shouko said

"Me… too" Keiichi said

"Thank you for helping me look after the children and sorry for the trouble, especially you shouko-chan" Kahoko smiled at her Kohai's

"It's fine, it was fun" Shouko said then leave, Keiichi followed her.

Now that all the kids and the kohai's already left Kahoko was now alone with Len.

"You can leave now if you want" Kahoko said to Len who was leaning on the wall beside the door. "I'm going to clean up a little bit more so you can go first" Kahoko added

Len didn't move an inch, after a few seconds he closed the door which was open and said "you don't want me?" He asked

Kahoko looked at Len; she was staring at his back for a while then said "No… I just…"

Len turned so that he can face Kahoko "I'll help clean up"

They both cleaned the room. Kahoko swiped the floor and Len returned all the toys that were scattered on the ground. They were quiet.

"All done" Kahoko said after a few minutes "We can go now"

Len stood still for a while then went towards Kahoko "Can we play Ave Maria?"

"Umm… but why?" Kahoko asked then added "Sure let's play" Kahoko smiled and went to get her violin.

Kahoko started and Len followed her.

"That was beautyf…" Kahoko was cut by Len's sudden hug. "Tsu-tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko blushed

Len looked at Kahoko's face and smiled "You look cute when you blush" Len chuckled

Kahoko stared at Len then asked "Who are you and what did you do to the real Tsukimori-kun?"

Len let go of Kahoko and turned around "Hmmm… I wonder where that Ice Cube went" Len teased himself just to make Kahoko laugh which was a success.

"Okay hahaha, what's gotten into you?" Kahoko asked Len

"Those kids teased me earlier… and I was happy" Len said, he faced Kahoko

"… are you a masochist?" Kahoko asked, she was now worried for Len.

"It was your fault you know" Len said still smiling

_I swear this isn't Tsukimori-kun, he's more like Yunoki-senpai now_ Kahoko thought "My fault?" she asked

"Yeah, you asked me to play house with you"

"But it was over, you were the one who told me it was over"

"I feel like playing daddy a little longer"

"O-okay?" Kahoko was now confused "Why?"

Len looked down on his feet and said "Hmm… Miki told me something… more like a bet to me though"

"She told you what?" Kahoko asked

"She told me that I didn't act the way she wanted me to so she said if she's not around… play daddy for a while with you, or else she'll ask you to take me with you every time you were asked by their teacher to look after them" he explained and looked at Kahoko

"Miki" Kahoko said "How will you act daddy if there are no children and how will she know if you really acted like one? Len she's only a child and you listened to her" Kahoko said _is he alright?_ She asked herself

"That 'child' was quite smart" Len said

"Smart?"

Len pointed at the teddy bear that was facing both of them

"What about the teddy bear? Are you alright" Now she was getting worried

"Look into its eyes" Len said

_This is my fault… now he's gone crazy because I dragged him into a kindergarten with twenty young students, what should I do? _Kahoko thought about knocking Len on the head, maybe he hit his head somewhere while she wasn't paying attention to him and the kids with him. She shook her head not wanting to look at the bear.

Len glared at Kahoko and shook his head "You're not listening to me, are you? You may think of me as crazy but it'll explain more if you just see for your self"

"Fine, I'll look" Kahoko took the bear and stared at its eyes. She saw a mini camera inthe bear _that explains why he said smart_ Kahoko thought. "Mini camera, is it?"

Len nodded

"You can always turn it off" Kahoko said

"I decided on doing that but can you tell me where the off switch is?" Len said

Kahoko turned the teddy round and round "Oh… I don't know how we can turn this off. Have you thought of covering it instead?" Kahoko asked

Len shook his head again "No… since I was thinking of what that little girl said. I don't want to baby sit again" Len took the bear from Kahoko. He felt the zipper and opened it; he saw the off button and pressed it. He also saw a small CD and took it, he closed it again. "There… now it's off"  
"Good for you, I didn't know you're afraid of little girls" Kahoko teased

"Hey, don't blame me, she looked like Amou-san which gives me the creeps" Len said, he put the little CD in his bag.

"Now that you mentioned it, she does look like Nami" Kahoko agreed "So you weren't happy after all"

"Actually… I was" he was ready to leave "You ready?"

"Yeah" Kahoko locked the door "Why were you happy?"

Len didn't answer.

While walking "I was able to be with you, even though I didn't like it at first" Len answered in a low volume.

Kahoko still heard Len which made her blush "I'm happy that you helped me out and that I was able to be with you as well. Thank you Len" Kahoko said. Kahoko saw the sunset "Look Len lets watch the sunset" Kahoko rushed to the nearby park and watched the sunset

Len followed her and stopped beside her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kahoko said

_It's just a simple set and yet your happy, you're so simpleminded Kahoko_ he thought. "Yes, it's beautiful"

"Kahoko?" Len called her, she looked at him

"What is it?"

"Are you happy?" he asked suddenly

"What do you mean? I am happy, why do you ask?" Kahoko asked

"I just wanted to know" he hugged her again

"What's wrong Tsukimori-kun? You still want to play house?" Kahoko blushed

Len chuckled and said "Miki and the others said that when their parents are happy or if they are happy, they hug the person they love"

_Love? _Kahoko thought. She shook her head _that wasn't what he meant!_

"What's wrong?" Len asked still Kahoko in his arms

"N-nothing… you just love that's all" Kahoko said and suddenly realized that she just said what she thought.

"Is it wrong?" Len said burying his face on her hair "I do love you"

_So that really is what he meant_ Kahoko thought calmly. Len's words keeps on repeating on her head and it suddenly hit her "You love me?" Kahoko asked surprised, either from him saying he loves her or for the sudden question she asked.

Len didn't move "Is it wrong? I am leaving to England so I'm not sure if it's right or wrong"

Kahoko wrapped her arms around Len's waist "I don't know"

"Why are you crying?" Len asked, he wiped away her tears using his thumb

"I am?" she asked. She rubbed her eyes then smiled at Len "Maybe because of the fact that you're leaving"

"Well at least someone will miss me other than my parents" Len said trying to joke around.

Kahoko laughed and hugged Len again "I love you too Len"

"I love you Kahoko, please wait for me. I'll surely return and take you with me" Len said

"I'll wait… do your best!' Kahoko said trying to make it sound cheerful.

After a few minutes…

"It's getting dark, I'll walk you home" Len said breaking their hug

"Okay" Kahoko took a step back "You were crying?" Kahoko asked surprised

Len tried to glare at her "So?" He wiped his tears and said "I am a human too you know"

Kahoko laugh "Okay, okay at least you're not a complete ice cube like everyone says"

"You're making me feel bad you know" Len said ruffling Kahoko's hair

"You're messing my hair you know" Kahoko said back.

"Lets go" Len said taking Kahoko's bag

"You didn't need to do that" Kahoko said "I'm not disabled"

Len laughed "Of course you're not. I'm trying my best to act like a kind gentleman"

"To win the maidens heart?" Kahoko smiled

"Maybe" Len smiled back at her.

~End~

Earlier the next day…

"So Miki, how did Kahoko Hino and Len Tsukimori do earlier?" Nami asked

"I told them to play mommy and daddy with us but Len-onii-chan didn't play well" Miki said to her older sister, Nami "But I told him to play daddy once were gone. I put my mini camera on the teddy in school so it can record if he did the bet or not"

"Where's the disk then Miki?" Nami asked _now I'll have a front page!_ Nami thought happily

"I came back at school to get the camera but… the disk isn't there" Miki said

"Ouch, I was so closed to having the front page" Nami said

"I was so close to see a real live romance" Miki said

They both sighed…

* * *

Seven pages! This chapter took seven pages XD

Hope everyone enjoyed this story! Sorry for the mistakes I've done…

Somehow Len got a bit OOC here… Oh well....


End file.
